Fated
by LunaOlivia
Summary: When a new girl who has no memory of who she is appears in Naruto and Sakura's life they will set out on a journey to discover what exactly her purpose is and how she knows things no other person knows. She could either be the one to save them all or the one who will bring them all down? Only time will tell.


**Author's Note: Okay, so I attempted to start a Naruto fanficiton a while back but it wasn't quite what I was hoping for. This is my attempt at remaking it so I hope ya'll enjoy! Review are love, even if they are constructive criticism. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything no matter how much I wish I did. **

Naruto Uzumaki was a proud shinobi and he was a strong shinobi. He was kind and he was humble and he took criticism better than most his age ever would. Naruto Uzumaki was many things, but quiet was rarely one of them. He was boisterous and, according to some, overly obnoxious. He could eat anyone under the table when it came to ramen and he had nearly died many times over. He was young and old, wise and ignorant. So many contradictions within one teenage boy. And yet, there was one thing about Naruto Uzumaki that made him just like any other boy or man in the world: girls. He was shy and timid around them and he could rarely put a single coherent thought together when he thought he found a rather attractive young woman. He was male down to his core.

Which was how he ended up on the receiving end of a very well-placed fist one September evening as the sun was setting and the air was growing colder. That fist belonged to none other than his friend and teammate, Sakura Haruno. Not only was she his closest ally but she was also his former love interest. Or crush, so to speak. Unfortunately for him, those feelings were not reciprocated. No, Sakura Haruno had a taste for the darker kind. The kind of man who had secrets and lies and who would stop at nothing for vengeance on those who did him or his loved ones wrong. Sasuke Uchiha in particular. The rogue ninja from Konoha who was now out to destroy the very village he grew up in. The village that destroyed his brother and his family. He was an avenging angel and she was the mortal pining after him.

Why do these three matter you may ask? Because at this very moment a war is brewing, a war unlike any other and they are smack in the middle of it all whether they like it or not. Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, a vessel for a beast of immense power, and there is an organization known as the Akatsuki out to take these beasts from their vessels and use them for their own purposes. The type that will destroy nations and tear apart families. The bloodthirsty kind. And being best friends with Naruto means Sakura has also been drawn into this war. Sasuke may not be part of Konoha anymore and he may see his former friends as new enemies but he has also been pulled into this ongoing battle. He has power as well, power forcefully bestowed on him that has corrupted him seemingly beyond salvation.

These three are about to encounter a new force though. One that could either raise them up or tear them and the rest of the world down. And this new force happens to be in the form of a small girl no older than sixteen. A girl who has visions and feels things no other human can being to imagine. She is here, in Konoha, with two of our heroes. Sakura and Naruto never could have guessed that the seemingly harmless girl standing in front of them would be the one thing that could decide the fate of the war. They also could not foresee the great changes that would be coming for them within the very near future. But she could and she was terrified. Her name is Hatsumi. She has no last name she can remember and she does not remember where she was born or what her purpose is. She simply knows that Naruto is important in all of this somehow and she must guide him.

Which brings us back to Naruto and Sakura in Konoha. They had just finished another day of training with Kakashi Hatake, their mentor, and were heading to the ramen shop for a meal and some winding down before bed that night. Neither one paid much attention to the girl on the stool next to them, her hood pulled over her head to hide her face and her feet dangling above the ground. She ate in silence and barely moved when they entered. Both were used to travelers coming through the village and stopping for food before heading out once more. It was normal. But then this girl slipped the hood from her head and turned wide jade on eyes on the duo. Naruto, being a boy, could not help the blush that crept into his face or the way his mouth went slack. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was thick and brown and wavy around her small pale face. Her eyes were wide and luminous, seemingly looking into the very depths of Naruto's soul. Her lips were shell pink and quirked into a graceful smile. She looked like a small porcelain doll, every feature delicate and refined. Even her hands were small and perfectly shaped as one reached out to Naruto, "Hello Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, I am Hatsumi."

Naruto stumbled for a moment over his words, working to remember how to breathe and how to speak and then working to remember he was Naruto Uzumaki and she was talking to him, "H-hello."

Naruto could practically feel Sakura's eye roll from behind him as she smacked him upside the head. She stood and came around Naruto's side, a friendly smile on her face as she took Hatusmi's offered hand, "Hello Hatsumi. Have we met you somewhere before?"

Naruto knew he had never seen this girl before. He would remember a face like that. And yet, she seemed to know who they were. It was odd but he was also rather used to people knowing his name now. He may not know or remember every face he came across but word of his actions and his victories had spread throughout the villages and many times travelers would know who he was before there was ever an introduction. It was part of his life now and he had grown very used to it. Sakura, however, had to remind him that not everyone who knew his name was an ally. Everyone heard the stories of his actions, bad guys included. He had to keep his guard up or one of these days someone was going pop up, say hello and then shove a kunai into his heart. Sakura could be very pessimistic at times in Naruto's opinion. She viewed it as being a realist.

Hatusmi let a small laugh leave her lips, the sound reminding Naruto of a bell tinkling in the wind, "No. I have heard of you though. It's hard not to hear the stories of your bravery everywhere I go. It made finding you much easier," her eyes widened and she blushed softly, "That sounds very strange I'm sorry. I am not here to cause you any trouble. I was simply looking for you out of curiosity. I don't know why, but I felt that I had to find you both at all costs. And now that I'm here, well, I'm not really sure what to do."

Naruto could see Sakura processing this girl and her words, her eyes hard and calculating. Something was indeed strange about this newcomer and yet, Naruto could not find any reason to think her an enemy. She did not give off the aura he was used to with people who wished him ill. Something about her was very pure and innocent, honest. Sakura must have somehow felt the same thing because after a few moments of simply taking in the girl her eyes softened slightly and she seemed to visibly relax, "Where are you from Hatsumi? Maybe that can help us figure out why you felt the need to track us down."

At this, Hatsumi looked almost heartbroken as her eyes widened and grew moist. She looked away from the pair, wringing her hands in her lap and pulling at the fabric of her cloak, "That's the problem. I …I can't remember anything from before this morning. I just knew that I had to find you. I don't even know if Hatsumi is my real name. It was simply a name that popped into my head so I decided to use it."

Sakura's guard was up once more and Naruto almost sighed out annoyance. He understood Sakura's worries, there were many people out to take him and steal the kyuubi sealed inside of him. But not everyone was an enemy and a girl with amnesia was far from a threat. Naruto stood, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder and a smile on his face, "Maybe Tsunade obaa-chan can help. She could have an injury to her head or something."

Sakura looked reluctant but agreed. At least if Hatusmi turned out to be a threat they would be with Tsunade. She didn't think Hatusmi was strong enough to take on her mentor. So she sighed and followed Naruto and Hatsumi from the ramen shop, heading toward the large building in the center of the village that serve as the Hokage's office. It was getting dark but she knew Tsunade tended to stay late, especially these days with the war. Tsunade was a temperamental woman with a real drinking problem but she was also an amazing shinobi and medical ninja. Sakura had yet to see her faced with an injury she could not heal. She had even saved Naruto's life on the battlefield. Naruto said he was sure he would die in that fight, he could even feel his body shutting down. But then Tsunade managed to bring him back from the brink. He's been pretty attached to her since even if he won't admit it out loud. The two of them went through something pretty big together and Sakura knew that Naruto had helped Tsunade move on from her past and overcome her fear of blood and death. Sometimes, she envied Naruto his relationship with her. Only he could call her Obaa-chan and get away with it after all.


End file.
